


Let Me Go Home

by Drachenkinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Threats of harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: For the Grandthorki challenge. A bad time was had by all.Except for the Grandmaster of course. Its his party





	Let Me Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



The music was slightly discordant to his ears, even after weeks of exposure, the rhythm, the tone, the pitch was just a little off. Not enough to be ignored as noise, but enough to catch his attention every so often. A minor irritation, as so many things were on Sakaar. Like the smell. Even in the high tower, with air scrubbers and blooming plants and all the exotic perfumes, there was always a whiff of decay. It seeped into clothes and skin and hair. All the bathing in the world never quite eradicated it. 

The gravity was also different, just a bit higher than normal, enough to make one catch a foot on a threshold, or drop too heavily into a chair. Add in days a few hours longer then the nights and a cycle that was lengthier then he was used to and he was left slightly tired, no matter how long he slept. That caused his magic to be just a bit slower to respond, his power a little weaker, and his mind not as sharp as it should be.

At least the alcohol was good. A little too strong, that was true, but always flowing no matter the hour. Though sometimes tainted with ingredients that had, unexpected effects, if he drank enough of it he could forget. Some days he drank so much he forgot everything. Those were the best days. Because there so many things he wanted to forget, more of them as the days bled into one another. His only constant was the man holding court on the other side of the party.

Loki took another drink of the cocktail, this one loosened his tongue and he was chattering away like a mindless magpie, spilling his deepest secrets for a bit of laughter from his audience. It didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. Well nothing except pleasing the silver haired man who was now gazing over a room filled with sycophants. Loki smiled when the soft gaze touched him. He wasn’t happy for the attention, far from it, but he had learned the most important thing on Sakaar was to be pleasing. Pleasing and playful and never disagreeable. His tongue tamed from its vicious sharpness to laud the ruler of this world with pretty compliments and engage in witty conversation. 

The Grandmaster crinkled his golden eyes and Loki’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what tonight’s entertainment was going to require of him. But the Elder looked away, his attention drawn by the scrapper who was hovering at his side. Loki returned to his story with a sigh of relief, glad to draw the camouflage of the crowd around him. He paid little attention when the guards lined up in a row and the chair appeared with yet another howling captive. It was a nightly occurrence and it was better to pay little mind. Do nothing to catch that fickle eye, was another survival trait he’d learned. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he looked up.

Thor. Which had to be a joke of some kind, or a hallucination. Thor was dead. So he looked away. But his name was called again and he understood that real or not he had to make a response. He thanked his audience and walked carefully towards the chair. When the man who looked like Thor yelled “Brother” Loki’s heart stopped. It was Thor and he had no idea of the danger he was in. All Loki could think to do through the blur of alcohol, was to shush him like a child, trying to get the fool to be quiet. But Thor was not one to follow Loki’s lead and everything went downhill from there. 

So now the Grandmaster had one more way to torment Loki. Something he couldn’t pretend didn’t matter. Because as much as he hated to admit it, he cared about his brother. Even when he’d been lost in madness Thor could reach him, touch his heart. Loki’s drinking didn’t stand a chance when Thor was in peril. Except now the Grandmaster saw to it that Loki always had a drink in his hand. When he craved sobriety, it was denied him and he was forced to try to scheme a way out of their dilemma through a haze of drugs and alcohol. Ideas that sounded viable at midnight were revealed to be nothing more than confused raving when he woke in the morning, with his head splitting and his stomach roiling. Thor was thoughtless, yelling at Loki when he tried to explain the truth and demanding answers for his inconsistency when he was almost incoherent with the chemicals coursing in his veins. Loki didn’t think things could get any worse. Until the Grandmaster decided Thor was better suited to life out of the arena.

Loki was introduced to this new phase during the party. Of course he was, because the only social life on Sakaar was either the arena or the never ending party. Loki’s latest drugged drink had him on his knees, his mouth used by whoever wanted it and begging for more every time it was empty. He was dizzy, aroused and filthy with the results of who knew how many hours’ worth of entertainment. A cock that stretched his lips to the point of pain was thrusting in his throat when he heard Thor’s voice engaging the Grandmaster in conversation. The Elder had timed it perfectly, the drug was fading from Loki’s mind as the gathered guests parted to reveal him to his brother’s shocked gaze. 

The Grandmaster leaned over and whispered something in Thor’s ear which caused him to blanch and pull away in distaste. Loki made an aborted attempt to take his mouth off the cock he was choking on, but the Grandmaster’s, “Now Kitten, don’t spoil the show.” kept him in place. 

His face burned with shame and he could hear Thor’s barely controlled anger. Could see it when the Grandmaster urged,

“Open those pretty eyes, Honey. Show your brother how much you like this.” 

Loki didn’t want to, but the blue painted nails digging into Thor’s shoulder, the whispered comments he couldn’t hear that caused a sick look on Thor’s face, were enough impetus to put on a show. He moaned as though in pleasure and bobbed his head as the huge alien rutted in his mouth. He even managed to stroke himself hard again, to the Grandmaster’s approving smile. Anything to get the monster to leave his brother alone. When the Thagar grunted and came down his aching throat and across his sticky face, Loki swallowed and whined and licked at the bitter spend in a facsimile of ecstasy. His performance was good enough and the Grandmaster chuckled and led a fuming Thor away.

Afterward Loki managed to stagger his way out of the party and back to his rooms without another encounter. He hoped his humiliation was enough for the Grandmaster. Even though he showered and shampooed and brushed his teeth several times he still felt like the mess was clinging to his skin. Loki gave up, turned off the water, toweled dry and went into his bedroom. Where he was greeted by the sight of the Grandmaster seated on his bed and Thor glowering in the corner. 

If the Grandmaster was expecting Loki to blush about his nudity he was disappointed. He and Thor had seen each other in various stages of undress all their lives. He nodded to Thor and proceeded to put on his nightclothes.

“Grandmaster,” Loki said forcing a smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Oh Honey, you don’t have to be so formal.” The Grandmaster said, patting the bed. 

Loki sat down beside him and earned a glare from Thor. A long arm snaked over his shoulders and pulled him closer. Loki leaned into the embrace, partly from habit and partly because he didn’t want to piss the Elder off by refusing his affection. The Grandmaster stroked his other hand over Loki’s thigh and continued.

“Sparkles was telling me…well really I had to pry it out of him… how little time you two spend together. So I thought, how nice it is that now you have plenty of time to get to know each other? Isn’t that nice Lolo?”

“Yes Grandmaster, very nice.” Loki sighed, his head was aching and his neck and jaw throbbed from the abuse. He hoped the older man would get to the point. 

“Baby, you don’t sound real happy.” The Grandmaster chided.

He slid his hand up Loki’s thigh and palmed his balls through the material. This earned a growl from Thor. Loki shot him a glance to shut his mouth but Thor seemed impervious to the hint. 

“Your brother seems kinda grumpy too… is this a family thing? ‘Cause I gotta tell you Lolo, I’m not liking it.” 

Loki straightened up and smiled. “I’m a little tired, that’s all.”

“You did have quite a time at the party.” 

The hand squeezed, uncomfortable but not yet painful. Loki turned his head and nuzzled the Grandmaster’s neck and licked into his ear. 

“I’m not too tired.” He said trying to draw his attention away from Thor. “I’m never too tired for you Grandmaster.”

“There’s my Lolo, always eager.” The Grandmaster chuckled and rubbed Loki’s cock, teasing it into hardness with expert touches. 

Loki had to admit he was good. The sex had been almost as much of an escape as the drinking and he’d grown accustomed to responding to every touch, no matter how he felt about it. Not responding was an insult and the punishment could be formidable. Before Thor’s arrival it was easier to just give the Grandmaster whatever he wanted. Loki’s life meant little to him and it was one more way to pass the time until the Grandmaster grew bored and killed him. The inevitability of this only sapped any desire to do something about it. But Thor had changed all that. Loki’s ennui had evaporated in the face of his brother’s danger.

Even now as Loki desperately tried to smooth over Thor’s bad manners and distract the Grandmaster, the idiot was scowling, his fists clenched and a wordless growl rumbling in his chest. As if there were no consequences to his actions. Did the fool not learn anything from his time in the gladiators’ prison? Or did Thor think he could smash his way out of this situation, too? Loki wondered that he was able to keep himself from charging across the room and trying to kill both of them. That is until he noticed the subtle shimmer that sheathed his brother from mouth to wrists to ankles, which also explained the wordless growls. So Thor had to have at least an inkling of the power he was facing. It was sheer bullheadedness that made him resist. 

The Grandmaster was chattering at him and Loki wrested his thoughts back, hoping he hadn’t missed anything vital.

“Isn’t that right Baby?” the Grandmaster asked as he ran fingers up Loki’s chest, pushing open his unbuttoned nightshirt.

Loki murmured an agreement, since disagreeing wasn’t an option. Thor’s glare intensified at his acquiescence. 

“So Sugar, what are you waiting for?”

“Mmm.” Loki said, trying to cover his lapse by returning the caress. “What’s wrong with this?”

“You really need to get out of your own head, Kitten. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you weren’t paying attention.”

Since this was exactly what Loki had done, he continued nuzzling and tried,

“You’re so enticing Grandmaster, I find it hard to concentrate.”

The Grandmaster chuckled and Loki relaxed a little, as that ploy could backfire.

“What I said Baby, was Sparkles is the one in need of your attentions. He’s way too tense.”

Loki froze and he couldn’t keep the look of horror off his face. 

“No. Please, Grandmaster you can’t. He’s my brother.”

“Adopted, Sugar, as you so carefully pointed out. You barely know the man. Right? So this is your chance to get to know him better.”

The merciless smile told Loki it was pointless, but he couldn’t stop himself from begging.

“Please, I’ll do anything you like, anything other than that.”

“OK Baby. I don’t want to upset you.” The Grandmaster said, giving Loki’s shoulder a squeeze. Loki tensed, it was never this easy with the Grandmaster.

The shimmer of power slid over Thor’s nose and his eyes widened. He started to thrash against the force that held him pinned to the wall. Strangled cries escaped his closed mouth and his face turned red as he fought for the breath he could not draw. The veins bulged on his forehead and his back arched. His heels drummed on the floor.

“Stop!” Loki screamed in panic. 

He turned on the Grandmaster, terror distorting his features. He gathered his seidr in what he knew was a fruitless attempt, but his magic was caged as easily as if he were an infant. He beat his fists on the older man’s chest in a frenzy. 

“Stop it!” 

Loki’s wrists were caught in a grip of iron.

“I don’t want to be cruel Lolo,” The Grandmaster drawled, “but you know, if he’s not going to be entertaining, why should I keep him around? It could set a precedent and well… boring…boring isn’t good for me.” 

“Please! I’ll do it! I’ll do what you want! Don’t kill him! Please Grandmaster!” Loki howled.

The sound of Thor gasping out a ragged breath shattered Loki. Tears ran unheeded down his face. He collapsed shaking as the Grandmaster pulled him against his chest. Hands stroked down his back. That he took comfort in his torturer’s touch shamed him, but Loki didn’t pull away. 

“See Baby, it’s OK. Big brother is just fine. Everything will be alright, you just have to learn to relax and have a little fun. Hmmm?” 

The voice was soothing and Loki shivered. Everything was not fine, was not going to be fine. He swallowed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. The Grandmaster shoved him upright.

“No more fussing, Honey. It’s starting to get dull. Go give your brother some of that attention you were passing out earlier.” The Grandmaster leaned back on his elbows and smiled like a satisfied cat as Loki turned and walked toward Thor. “A little more enthusiasm, Baby, or Sparkles will think you don’t like him.”

Loki straightened at the words and smiled at Thor, though his eyes were brimming with tears. Thor returned his gaze, misery and anger etched on his face. 

“Loki don’t.” Thor got out through clenched teeth.

“Please, Thor don’t make this any harder.” Loki whispered. “Pretend I’m a stranger. One of your tavern wenches.” Loki undid the front of his brother’s pants with fumbling fingers.

“I can’t allow you to do this.” Thor growled. 

“You don’t have a choice Thor. No one does.” Loki said his voice dull. He kept his eyes down as he knelt and pulled Thor’s cock free. 

“I’d rather die than see you debased like this.” Thor said. “Stop Loki.”

“I can’t Thor. I thought you were dead.” Loki said. “I can’t lose you again. I can’t.”

Loki closed his eyes and took his brother’s soft cock between his lips and licked his tongue over the head. His stomach twisted at Thor’s scent, though tainted now with sex, it was familiar from years spent sparing and riding, laughing and arguing, all the golden days of their youth cumulating in lies and treachery and this horrid debased finale. Dancing to the whims of a sadistic monster. The tears ran down Loki’s cheeks as he sucked and lapped trying to get his brother aroused, as Thor snarled his anger.

Loki heard the bed creak as the Grandmaster got up, the soft swish of his robe as he padded over. He could feel his presence and a long fingered hand lingered on his head.

“Your big brother doesn’t seem to be getting with the program, Kitten.” The Grandmaster said, and he tugged Loki’s open shirt off his back. “Maybe he needs some encouragement.”

“It’s not his fault, Grandmaster,” Loki pled, lifting his mouth from Thor’s flaccid cock. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I’m not going to hurt, _him_.” The Grandmaster said and trailed a blue painted nail over Loki’s shoulder.

Loki gasped as his skin blistered and blackened in the wake of the nail. It felt as if red hot steel was being dragged across his back. He keened as the nail crossed his spine and stroked up his other shoulder. Thor roared and twisted fighting the restraints. 

“You sick fuck!” Thor shouted.

The Grandmaster shook his head at Thor's stubbornness and seared a burning line down the front of Loki’s chest. 

“Sparkles, you really need to focus here. You little brother is doing his best and you… well… you’re just not putting any effort into it. I need you to commit here.” 

The nail traced fire up Loki’s throat and over his jaw, his cheek, and was raised an inch from his quivering eyelid. Loki saw the rage go out of his brother’s face and hopelessness take its place. Thor breaking was a sight he wished he’d never witnessed. How he had once wanted that, wanted revenge for every slight and harsh word, for being forced into Thor’s shadow, always the lessor man. To see it now, to know it was for love of him, was a terrible irony. If death had been offered at that moment Loki would have grasped it with both hands.

Thor’s beaten, “I’ll, I’ll do better.” killed a part of Loki’s heart. 

He saw the condescending pat on Thor’s cheek, heard the sounds of the Grandmaster returning to his place on the bed. An icy rage filled Loki. Not passionate and stupidly irrational, but coldly calculating. It froze away the last of the drugs muddling his mind, chilled the burns that throbbed on his skin, and quenched his shame. 

Loki lowered his head back to Thor’s cock and licked a long stripe from his balls to the slit. Performing as he knew he had to. Using his knowledge of lovers past to read Thor’s body and coax him into arousal. He slurped obscenely up his stiffening shaft, making wet sucking noises to please the Grandmaster and giving hot soft lipped kisses to increase his brother’s physical pleasure. He raised up on his knees and pulled the pajama pants down and kicked them off, baring his ass. He ran his hand up his own shaft stroking himself to hardness and moaned around Thor’s cock, swaying his back.

The Grandmaster’s “Mmmmm.” told Loki he was achieving his goal. 

He put his fingers in his mouth soaking them with spit and then slipped them between his legs, sliding between his butt cheeks to rub over his hole. He squirmed and sucked and moaned in a dark parody of desire. He could hear Thor’s groans, felt the slight thrust of his shaft in his mouth and it sickened Loki, even as it spurred him on. He tightened his grip on the base of his brother’s cock and worked his saliva slick hand in time with his bobbing head. He leaned his forehead on Thor’s abdomen so he could display his ass to the Grandmaster, his knees spread. Then Loki pushed his fingers up his asshole, fucking himself for the monster’s pleasure.

There was a harsh groan from the bed and Loki was gratified to hear the hurried slap of sandals as the Grandmaster returned. He felt the Elder’s thighs straddle his, the hard grip on his wrist as his fingers were pulled from his ass and the pressure of the thick head on his spit wet hole. He shuddered as the ridged cock was rammed into his butt, his anus stretching, burning as the length filled him. Loki pushed his ass back as the Grandmaster grasped his hips. If he could bring the bastard off maybe he’d leave them alone.

“You’re doing fine, Kitten. Looks like Sparkles is really enjoying himself.” The Grandmaster cooed and snapped his hips forward. Loki jumped at the pain, the dry dragging inside his butt as the cock plunged and withdrew in a slow steady torment.

“Doesn’t he have a sweet mouth?” The Grandmaster laughed. “He really earns that Silvertongue appellation, Hmmm?”

Loki could feel Thor’s distress, the tension shivering through his muscles at the Grandmaster’s words. Loki sucked his cheeks hollow, sweat beading on his forehead. He dared a glance at Thor, begging for his understanding. Thor’s face was scrunched, in pain or pleasure Loki couldn’t be sure, but the shame and agony in his eyes was clear. Loki broke the exchange and tried to hurry Thor’s release, pumping his hand faster. His hand was covered by the Grandmaster’s, the motion slowed. 

“What’s your hurry Sugar? Don’t you want your brother to enjoy your mouth?”

The Grandmaster wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled Loki back, his mouth releasing with an obscene pop. He drew his erection from Loki’s ass and slapped his bare rump. 

“On the bed, Baby. Ass up and head down. I know what you need.” Loki hurried to the bed, avoiding Thor’s eyes. 

Thor staggered as the Grandmaster released him from the wall.

“Don’t do anything stupid, lord of thunder. I don’t want to permanently damage your little brother.” The Grandmaster grinned. “And, Sparkles, if you think his mouth is good, wait till you try his tight little asshole.”

“You bastard!” Thor growled and advanced on the Elder. The Grandmaster negligently waved his hand. Loki screamed as his muscles contorted and spasmed, curling him into a ball one second and the next causing his spine to arch back so far it looked like his ribs would rip from his straining body.

Thor stopped with an incoherent cry, and lowered his fists.

“Ah ah ah!” The Grandmaster warned and wagged his finger in Thor’s face. Loki fell panting on the sheets. “A little slow on the uptake, aren’t you? Now get up there and give your brother what he needs.”

Loki managed to draw his trembling legs under him, and was again positioned with his rump in the air. 

“Please Thor,” he begged his voice shaking, “Do as he asks, it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Thor knelt behind his brother, but try as he might he couldn’t work himself back into hardness. Loki stank of fear and pain and he was quivering under Thor’s other hand, his back cold and wet with sweat. 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry.” Thor whispered.

“It’s alright Thor.” Loki answered.

Loki tried for a small magic and was allowed it. He reached his hand back, closed it warm and slippery over his brother’s cock. Thor gasped as heat thrummed through his shaft, a deep pulse that stiffened his prick. Loki guided him into his ass, the reddened rim sore from the almost dry fucking. But Thor’s cock was slick and Loki’s anus was now wet from the same magic. The ache as his brother’s cock stretched him wider was bearable. The magic wrapping Thor’s cock gave them both a much needed buzz of carnal pleasure. Loki sighed as Thor filled him, and pushed back into his hips. Thor’s soft moan told Loki he too was caught in the spell. Thor rocked his hips and could not stop his shudder as Loki’s tight slick hole clenched.

“Clever Boy.” The Grandmaster praised Loki.

He ran a hand through Loki's hair before settling on the bed and lifting Loki’s head to his cock. Loki opened his mouth and took it between his lips, tasting blood. The Grandmaster shoved his cock all the way down Loki’s throat, grinding his hips as Loki choked. He pulled back out, till only the head was between Loki’s drooling lips.

“Touch yourself, Baby.” The Grandmaster said as he worked his cock into Loki’s wet sucking mouth. “Make yourself cum with your brother’s cock up your ass. I want him to feel how your hungry little fuck hole clenches when you get excited.”

Loki grasped his own prick and started stroking. Hating what the Grandmaster was forcing them to do, didn’t stop the physical feelings. The spell to insure Thor’s performance was heightening his own awareness of how good it felt, as his brother’s thick cock pumped into his ass. Shame and desire were tangled together. The stimulation on his tongue and in his mouth was so familiar, it was almost comforting. He was rocking between them. The Grandmaster’s rambling chatter dissolved into meaningless sound and Thor’s harsh grunts were a goad to Loki’s building desire. His brother’s hands gripped him so tight they were bruising his hips and the Grandmaster’s fingers tugged hard on his hair.

The scent, the taste, the sounds of sex, the feeling of being filled with cock from both ends was too much. Loki gave in, rutting and moaning as he was fucked harder, almost suspended between the two men. His knees were dragged over the sheets, his butt rammed back as the Grandmaster thrust into his throat and his head slammed forward as Thor pounded his ass. Loki’s hand was twisting and sliding on his cock, working himself into orgasm. His balls pulled up tight, the hot pulse started deep in his ass. Thor’s driving cock sending wave after wave of sensation as Loki clenched hard and came, shuddering in release. His brother cried out in pleasure, plunging faster as Loki’s asshole milked his thick shaft. Loki bucked and squirmed, chasing every last shivering sensation as his cock emptied in hot spurts on his belly.

The Grandmaster’s “Just like that Lolo. There’s my good Boy.” Didn’t distract Loki. 

Not even when he said to Thor as he panted and thrust, “What'd I tell you Sparkles? Little bro’s ass is a wonder.” did Loki stop humping his butt on his brother’s fat cock. 

It wasn’t until Thor slammed deep into Loki and held him there, his cock jerking as he filled his brother’s spasming asshole with cum so hot Loki could feel it gushing in his guts, that Loki slowed to a quivering halt. Thor crumpled over him, shaking, his head resting between Loki’s shoulder blades, his chest heaving as he panted.

Loki was too aware of the Grandmaster’s quickened rhythm in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath between thrusts. He was dizzy from lack of air, his head spinning. Abruptly the Grandmaster pulled out. Loki gasped, choked as the first splash of cum was sucked into his lungs, the second painted his face and hair, the third fell wet on his back and from the way Thor jerked away, on his brother’s face as well. The Grandmaster slipped his cock back between Loki’s lips as he coughed. Loki obediently sucked the remaining spend, thin and cloyingly sweet from the softening shaft.

The Grandmaster stood up as Loki’s arms gave way and he slid onto his belly. He patted Loki’s shoulder and Thor’s hip.

“See boys, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” The Grandmaster beamed. “It’s so nice…so sweet when brothers really love each other.” He waltzed across the floor and the door hissed closed as he left, the lock clicking shut.

Thor rolled off with a low moan. Loki lay in a puddle of his own seed, his asshole burned and Thor’s spend was running down his perineum and pooling around his balls. The burns on his chest and back and face throbbed, his muscles ached from the earlier punishing seizure. His neck was stiff, his jaw felt like he’d been punched and his lips were chapped. He was filthy, beyond tired, almost blind with a headache.

Thor was lying beside him sobbing, “Loki, Loki.” As if screwing Loki was the worst thing he’d ever had to do. Loki’s temper snapped and he snarled at his brother.

“Shut the fuck up Thor. Just shut the fuck up.”

The stunned silence lasted long enough for Loki to close his eyes, and slip quietly into unconsciousness.

Let Me Go Home  
by: Alan Parson Project

Waiting till the sun goes down  
Shadows walk in the night  
Living in a fantasy  
In and out of dreams  
Nothing is the way it seems

Let me go home,  
I had a bad night leave me alone  
Let me go home,  
I've had a hard time being on my own

Every way I turn my eyes  
Shadows pass in the night  
Haunted by reality  
Living out of dreams  
Nothing is the way it seems

Let me go home,  
I had a bad night leave me alone  
Let me go home,  
I've had a hard time being on my own

I'm waiting till the sun goes down  
Shadows talk in the night  
Living out a fantasy  
Slipping into dreams  
Nothing is the way it seems

Let me go home,  
I had a bad night leave me alone  
Let me go home,  
I've had a hard time being on my own

Songwriters: ALAN PARSONS,ERIC WOOLFSON  
© Universal Music Publishing Group  
For non-commercial use only.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-com is not my usual cup of tea, but there was this challenge and well...  
> Hoped you all liked it. Comments welcome.  
> 


End file.
